


Peace and Quiet

by eyebrowsatlarge



Series: Our Minds are the Same and Peace and Quiet [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: You brush past Queenie Goldstein on the way to the bathroom one day, and you’re met with the most glorious silence. Written as a Tumblr prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This and the other work in this series were written as two different interpretations of a Tumblr prompt involving Queenie x Female Reader where the reader is also a legilimens. This can also be read on my Tumblr here.

Meeting someone else like you is the most surreal experience of your life. You brush past Queenie Goldstein on the way to the bathroom one day, and you’re met with the most glorious silence, and you almost trip over your own feet at how _good_ it feels. From that moment on, you know that Queenie is either another legilimens or an extremely skilled occlumens. You aren’t sure which right away, but that hardly matters.

You’ve never met anyone like her. After the day you realized she’s the island in the constant stream of thoughts that assault your brain, you make a point to be around her as much as possible. It isn’t hard. You work in the same department, and she’s known to shirk her duties, so it’s easy to keep her around.

She is _breathtaking_. Her hair is like spun gold and when she smiles at you it makes your heart pound and your chest feel warm and you’re pretty sure you’re in love with her, though you don’t think you should tell her. It might run her off, and you’d much rather have her as a friend than not have her at all.

Of course, your plan to keep the truth under wraps goes right to hell. You’re sitting in her apartment eating the pie she just made you, and you can’t stop the words that come out of your mouth.

“Mercy Lewis, this is good. I could kiss you.”

You freeze as you watch her turn, and you aren’t sure if the smile on her face is good or bad.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

You smile at that, and your heart races as she comes over to your chair. You set the pie aside, and your hand comes shakily up to cup her cheek as she bends down to meet your lips with hers.

The kiss is soft and sweet, but it still sends a jolt of electricity up your spine. You never knew it could be like this, and you never want it to end. Of course, it must eventually. She pulls away for air, forehead pressed against yours, and it takes every ounce of self-control you have not to chase her lips with yours.

“I never met anyone like you before. The quiet is nice.”

You chuckle. “I like it, too. I like _you_.”

She grins, and you can’t help but think you’re meant to be.


End file.
